supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pichu
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Pichu (SSBM). :Para información sobre su evolución, véase Pikachu. Pichu (''ピチュー Pichū'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon'', en donde actúa como la pre-evolución de Pikachu. En los videojuegos y en el anime es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Pichu aparece como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Pichu Pokémon Oro y Plata.png|thumb|left|140px|Diseño original de Pichu en Pokémon Oro y Plata.]] Pichu es el Pokémon número 172 en el Pokédex nacional. Pichu es descrito como un pequeño ratón bípedo con cabeza ovalada. Ya que es un Pokémon bebé, no es capaz de almacenar mucha electricidad, a diferencia de sus evoluciones, Pikachu y Raichu. Pichu solo evoluciona a Pikachu cuando alcanza un cierto nivel de amistad con su entrenador. La descripción del Pokédex acerca de Pichu establece que no es muy bueno almacenando electricidad. Aunque no ocurre en los juegos principales de Pokémon, otros medios, como el anime, demuestran que Pichu podría herirse a sí mismo con su electricidad. En los juegos de Pokémon, debido a ser una pre-evolución, su poder es menor, y no puede aprender ciertos movimientos. El es un personaje muy liviano por lo que es muy facil de mandarlo a volar, puede ser agil, au''n''que es muy pequeño tiene la capacidad de soltar una buena y suficiente descarga electrica a un adulto. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Pichu aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable, el cual es desbloqueado al jugar 100 combates en el Modo Versus o completando el Evento 37: Pokémon Legendarios. Al ser una pre-evolución de Pikachu, sus movimientos son muy similares. Pichu está localizado en el fondo de la tier list, por encima de Kirby, en el puesto 25. Pichu es bastante pequeño, lo que le permite evadir ataques bastante bien. Pichu también tiene una alta velocidad de movimiento, y extremo poder para alguien de su tamaño. Sin embargo, Pichu es considerado el peor personaje del juego debido a tener pobre alcance, ser el personaje más liviano del juego, y ser el único personaje que se hiere a sí mismo al usar ataques eléctricos. Descripción del trofeo Español :Pichu :Pichu, un Pokémon Ratoncito de tipo eléctrico, fácilmente identificable por sus grandes orejas, puede evolucionar en Pikachu. No se le da muy bien el almacenamiento de electricidad y a veces puede descargar energía sin darse cuenta. Aunque es pequeño, tiene suficiente energía eléctrica para soltar una buena descarga hasta a un adulto. A menudo él mismo se asombra de su poder. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :A baby Electric-type Pokémon identifiable by its big ears. Pichu evolves into Pikachu. It's not very skilled at storing up electrical energy and will sometimes discharge it if jarred. Although it's small, it has enough electrical power to give even an adult quite a shock. It's often startled by its own power. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu solo aparece como un trofeo, el cual es conseguido al completar el Modo All-Star sin continuar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :PICHU :Un Pokémon Ratoncito. Las bolsas de sus mejillas son todavía demasiado pequeñas para guardar electricidad. Demuestran su valor al tocar su cola con la de otros PICHU para producir chispas. Acumulan electricidad con más facilidad cuando la humedad es más baja. PICHU evoluciona a PIKACHU. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Pichu :A Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Because its electric cheek pouches are still small, it cannot store electricity yet. Pichu has been known to flaunt its courage by touching tails with others and setting off sparks. It is easier for Pichu to build up electricity when the humidity is lower. Pichu will evolve into Pikachu. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Curiosidades *El hecho de que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pikachu pueda saltar de la pared, tenga como uno de sus trajes alternativos los goggles que Pichu usa como uno de sus trajes alternativos, así como el que tenga el Placaje eléctrico, un movimiento característico de Pichu, como su Smash Final, han dado lugar a teorías de que el Pikachu en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es en realidad el Pichu en Super Smash Bros. Melee, solo que evolucionado. *De los cinco personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que fueron removidos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu es el único que no fue reincluido en forma alguna; Dr. Mario, Mewtwo y Roy poseen datos inconclusos en el disco, y Young Link fue reemplazado por Toon Link, quien cumple un papel similar. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Personajes removidos